The Student Body part 1
by tnunez2
Summary: **This is a Chapter Story. Plz start w/ch 1. Brazo Derecha.** It's the first day of school for Rosa Sado and it turns out to be very eventful. Jealously, harrassment, fights, ALL IN ONE DAY! GEEZ! DISCLAIMER: nothing of BLEACH belongs to me, but my made up character Rosa Sado


**The Student Body**

**part 1:**

All high schools were typically the same, right? Buildings large enough to horde chemically brain imbalanced teens, by adults insane enough, or with dealers on speed dial, for part of the day, except in Japan it was all of the day up until early evening. The idea was sickening. So why was it that Sado Rosa was eager to go?

With her new friends she walked upon the school grounds, lost at words for she thought she had entered a college campus. It was more than just a single building imprisoning students and they were not just sentenced for the crime of life in their jumpsuits of grey and white or khaki. Though broken into the usual clicks of jocks, punks, nerds and nobodies, there was still a sense of unity from all students; a rarity of its kind. It was what intrigued Rosa the most. Second to that, came the fact that students were treated as young, growing, adults. The students were taught independence and massive amount of responsibility before they were even allowed, yes allowed, to enter high school, unless you had connections, like Rosa. Even separating the clicks was an assignment. Rosa really had to take the time to concentrate, listen, watch attitudes and body language just to find out who were the jocks and the nerds; The Goth girls and cheerleaders were split by a very thin line. She lucked out not having to go to a second school at night, a preparatory school, where she'd have to test out before a high school was chosen for her that best suited her dominant skills. So the type of high school you went to was based off what you were really good at. Cool right? There was no threatening,_ I'm telling your mommy or daddy _or keeping the bad kids because the government pays for them. If you were good, you were rewarded with more challenges. If you fucked up it was corporal punishment and humiliation. Humiliation that could affect your entire family. It could be cruel, but simply put, follow the rules and you'll be alright.

The students here had so many historical moments of their own, each could write their own history book. Rosa didn't think it could be possible for a sixteen year old. She learned Orihime, like Chad, lived alone as well. Uryu was rich and both his and Ichigo's fathers were doctors except Uryu's dad owned an actual hospital and Ichigo's dad had a small clinic that was made up from part of his house. Rosa also learned that her group, they were the ones who didn't belong anywhere. She liked this group; never afraid to be oneself because of status quo; could easily fall into any category, could care less for labeling or being labeled and everyone was invited in this group. Many students of individuality came here, specifically Mizuru and Keigo, whom Rosa thought were really cute, not in the sense of looks, but she could see them as her best friends. She enjoyed their company as much as Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo. They made her laugh, especially Keigo, a lot, immediately accepting Rosa and treating her as if she had always been there, as if she'd been in their lives for a really long time regardless that the two had greatly made it obvious, they were attracted to her. Didn't matter if the love at first sight wasn't mutual. They weren't leaving her side, ever, which was probably going to be a problem when Rosa starts dating.

As the first bell of the day rang, commotion within the halls distracted for a small moment. Young scrawny boys being pushed aside, gasps and laughter filled the crowded halls as students hurriedly switched out their shoes for school shoes and jogged to class, Rosa spotted the _bullies_. She took a mental picture of some of their faces, a useful resource for the near future.

Today, Rosa was categorized as _popular_. The very moment she stepped into class all eyes were on her. Purposely arranged so that Rosa shared her class with her brother because of the language barrier and because Chad was ranked, very high, as one of the top students throughout the entire school. **"The highest ranked is a Mexican in a Japanese school," **Rosa whispered, teasing her brother that morning as they stood in the office, waiting on the principal for a brief introduction and picking up her school schedule.

The teacher spoke English and introduced Rosa as Sado Rosa, eyes of others quickly diverting in Chad's direction. Murmurs of "_sister_", "_twins_", "_hot_", spread like wild fire. Rosa stood out in so many ways and she started to feel insecure even though the gossiping were nice and full of compliments. Her eyes searched for Yusutora, finding Ichigo along the way. She smiled and there was that skip in his heart again. Slowly he sunk into his chair before returning the gesture. Remembering his kindness, within her mind, Rosa had dubbed him her Knight since he came to her rescue, defending her from the dragon known as Uryu, excuse me, Ishida Uryu. Behind Ichigo was Chad. That slight, motionless nod, the assurance Rosa needed, he gave. He knew exactly what his sister was feeling, not intuition, but out of experience for he had received the same attention when he first attended every school in Japan.

Grateful the teacher didn't ask Rosa to share a little about herself to the rest of her classmates, with a point she was directed to where she'll be sitting and Rosa moved along; aside Yusu. In-between rows of desks Rosa walked. A girl with short pink hair jumped from her seat and into Rosa's way that stopped her immediately.

Rosa liked the idea that the student's were free to express themselves. Ichigo sported orange hair. Why orange, she didn't get, but it suited him. Of course that too, she learned later, was his natural color and a sore subject to speak of. It turned out Ichigo got teased a lot for it, growing up, until he started physically defending himself, sending kids home to their parents with black eyes and bloody noses. She couldn't picture him as the fighting type, but than again, after what he did for her, even if they were just words, he was protective.

Not knowing what to expect Rosa was staring at the girl before her. It wasn't a territorial thing Rosa was sure of, this girl was too happy looking and than she started to reveal her intentions. **"I'm Chuzuru!" **Pinky introduced herself. No other name meant she really wanted Rosa to be her friend,** "Oh it's so nice to meet you!" **Wrapping her arms around Rosa, no chance to react, but to just accept it, Chuzuru squeezed her into a tight hug. Were her hands trailing?! Chuzuru's fingers were just above Rosa's ass, Rosa frozen, taken aback by this girl's boldness. Boys watched, panting... "_so hot... _" Chuzuru's fingers spread, attempting to clutch a handful, but than there was a loud_ SNAP! _A scream came next that practically shattered Rosa's ear drum! Chuzuru jumped a few, away from Rosa, fanning out her hands. Rosa looked down and to the right of her, at the person who sat aside Chuzuru and found a short, black haired girl, with a ruler in her hand. Ouch. **"Thanks," **Rosa acknowledged what the girl had done and the girl muttered,** "No problem. I'm Tatsuke." **Tatsuke, Rosa's female knight ,who saved her from the concubine, Chuzuru, Rosa thought, as she finally took her seat by her brother's side. What an amazing morning.


End file.
